Leorai Week 1: Tease
by kuku88
Summary: (For Leorai week over on Tumblr!) Leonardo and Karai are training in the morning when they get into a somewhat awkward position and their friends catch them. (Not actually that sexual; rated K!) R&R please


**Tease:**

_I want to participate in Leorai week, but I just found out about this so I'm really quickly finishing things but I have exams soon and so most of them will be sketches or fanfics but I think they look okay… OKAY JUST READ ON GUYS._

_Oh and idk when this is set._

* * *

"Try attacking me again," Leonardo coaxed, holding up his twin katana blades.

The person he was speaking to sighed, rolling her eyes as she pulled her own smaller blade back out. "Oh come on Leo, we've been training since morning. Can't we take a break?" Her golden eyes met his blue ones and she raised an eyebrow. "You are so uptight."

"No can do, Karai—I want us to be in tip top shape." Leo slid his feet into ready position. Truth be told, he actually just wanted to hang out with Karai. And training seemed like the easiest way to get her to join him, without interruptions or awkwardness.

"Who even uses the term 'tip top shape' anyway? You are such a dork," Karai stated.

"This 'dork' wants you to train properly," he shot back.

"Fine." She smirked and positioned herself also. "Be ready to get your butt kicked." Before he could respond, she rushed forward and swung her blade down.

Leonardo blocked the attack with his own blade. "Nice try—" he began, but never finished.

Karai smirked again, leaning down and sweeping a low kick to Leo's feet. When he toppled over, she jumped down on top of him to hold him down. Then she started tickling him. "There," she announced, "I win."

"Hey! That's playing dirty," he exclaimed, laughing from the tickling.

"Leo, you wound me! I'm 100% honourable in everything I do," the kunoichi answered, her golden eyes shining with mischief.

"If you're so honourable, you'd let me go this instant and"—Leo chuckled—"fight me fairly!" He gasped for air, still laughing but trying desperately not to.

Karai paused, placing her elbow down on his plastron. "Excuse me, but I don't think so." She winked. "I'm the winner here."

"That's not fair!" Leonardo shot back. Karai had finally stopped tickling him, but she was still leaned in close—a little too close for comfort.

Just then, the door opened and a familiar voice called out, "Leo, Karai; you two have been in here since breakfast! Do you need any—oh."

Leonardo tilted his head back to see April from worm's eye view. Her blue eyes were widened in surprise. "Uh...this isn't what it looks like," he tried to explain.

"Sorry to intrude, guys," she finally managed to reply.

Casey and Donatello appeared in the doorway, both calling for April. Casey noticed the two sprawled out on the floor first; he immediately stopped and stared. Donnie crashed straight into him. "Hey! Watch where you're standing, buddy," Donnie grumbled as he rubbed his sore face.

Casey didn't respond in words, pointing instead. Donatello's gaze followed the male's finger toward Leo and Karai, who were still on the floor and staring back at the newcomers. Almost immediately Donnie's face reddened.

"Wow," Casey managed to say. "Leo's got himself pretty busy."

"Oh my," added Donnie.

"It's not what it looks like!" Leonardo repeated desperately.

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I mean, you two were alone for quite awhile, and now you're on the floor..." His tone was teasing, but also serious.

"Casey...! Don't make this sound so...weird!" exclaimed Leo.

Karai, who'd been staying quiet the whole time, suddenly giggled slightly. "Actually, that doesn't sound half-bad."

"What...?" Leo turned to stare at her. "Karai, that's not—"

Karai smiled. "Leonardo, you are a dork."

"Huh?" Leo felt confused. It didn't help when he saw her starting to lean in.

Karai's lips connected lightly with his and when she leaned back, Leonardo's face was burning red. She giggled again, "How's that?"

"You're such a tease," Leo finally said, hiding his face but turning away and covering it with a hand.

Karai laughed, finally getting up. She helped him up too and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's who I am," she agreed, "a tease for sure."

* * *

_Hope you liked it, go ahead and review! :3_


End file.
